oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Minami Sagami
Minami Sagami is a student of Class 2F and is a classmate of Hachiman Hikigaya and Yui Yuigahama. Appearance Minami has dark eyes and short brownish hair that reaches down the nape of her neck. She also has pink earrings danglish under her ears. Personality Being the leader of the second most influential clique in her classroom, Minami is proud, has a high ego and rather pompous. She aims to stand out and shine from the rest even if she has to put up an innocent facade to convince others. However, under these characteristics, Minami lacks confidence for her own abilities, leading others to dote on her except for Hachiman who scolded her for her flaws. She tries to get pampered from everyone from the last few episodes of Season 1, but ultimately failed as her plan backfired, which may get even worse if Hachiman didn't take the blame for her. According to Hachiman, Minami has too much self-pride to admit her mistakes and hence she will badmouth and blame others for her problems to cover up her lagness. Abilities Her inter-personal skills and her self-appeal ability were strong. Even in the planning committee, she promptly found friends, people that would stay with her, and established a group. But she has zero capability in leadership quality which is proven twice. History Minami studied in the same class as Yui Yuigahama in her first year. The combo and other girls gained lot of attraction, leading to them becoming a popular clique in that class, which made Minami proud and arrogant. However, in the very next year her crown her was rivaled by Yumiko Miura, who became the leader of the top clique. Yumiko selected her friends based on cuteness and thus Minami got no seat while Yui became a member of the higher hierarchy. Minami wasn’t the least amused by that fact -and holds a grudge at Yui for this- she soon became the leader of the second most influential clique in class. It was revealed that she was depending on the group's combination to selfishly improve her own popularity. Plot Review 'Fire work festival' Minami ran into Yui and Hachiman, when she was strolling at the festival with her two friends. After a formal greeting with Yui, Minami and her clique was introduced to Hachiman. Minami sneered and began evaluating him. Hachiman realized that the girls evaluate the other girl's status on the brands of their bags, clothes, shoes and the boy they are with.While Yui maintained a strained smile at Minami's comment. Hachiman leaves the site with an excuse to buy souvenir, to avoid any further damage on Yui's reputation.Yui returned with a serious look of apology and continued their outing. Thus both Hachiman and Minami ended up in bad terms towards each other. Cultural festival committee ''' After Hachiman was forced to become the male cultural committee representative of the class, the female representative was yet to be selected. Yui was showing sign of interest to become class representative, but was shot down by her clique. Minami begins to make sardonic laughter on Yui along with her clique recollecting their encounter in the fire work festival. Hayato Hayama jumped in and pushed the representative role from his clique and requested Minami. So in order to impress Hayato, she instantly agreed with the idea. She volunteered to be event organizer, chairperson for the cultural festival in order to promote her worth without the actual ability to do such a job, and thus requested help from the service club. As such, Yukino Yukinoshita took up the role of assistant event organizer and claimed the spotlight. Meanwhile, Haruno Yukinoshita shows up at the committee and tries to apply for a musical performance much to Yukino's reluctance, but, after arriving late, Minami approves, in an attempt to get back at Yukino for taking the committee's spotlight. With the influence of Haruno's praising, Minami suggests that they take a break and help enjoy setting up for the festival to Yukino's disapproval, thus leading to a catastrophe of unfinished workload due to the schedule. While the committee slack off, Minami, enjoyed her time in the class with her clique members. She was shown to command Hayama boys clique members in Episode 10 and episode 11. Which worries Yui and Yukino ended up being sick due to overload. Everyone showed a dissappointment when Minami came to the planing committe only to give her power of attorney to Yukino and states that time fly when they are having fun indicating she is having fun instead of taking her reponsibility and leaves with her clique. In the light novel, it was hinted that she came to the planing committee after realizing that Hayama was gone there to fill his volunteer application and ended up giving her power of attorney to Yukino. On the day to decide theme for the festival, Hachiman indirectly teases Minami's suggestion, and counters with his own, which involves using wordplay on the Japanese Kanji for "human" which describes an analogy for half of the committee members slacking off from their duties, while relying on the rest and hence victimizing. The next day, the committee comes out in force with Yukino continuing to take charge of them in order to make the cultural festival a successful one. As the festival starts, Minami falters in her opening speech with a bit of stage fright. Minami felt useless after Yukino took control of the planing committee while Yumiko took care of her class responsibility. Depressed with her inability to do anything meaningful for the festival, Minami locks herself in the bathroom and refuses to host the closing ceremony hoping for the spotlight to instead be directed at her. Minami also took with her the voting results for the excellence and community awards, the tally of the votes was all done by people at the conference room. Thus she ensured the importance for her search. After considering all the possibilities Yukino decides to ask Hachiman to search for her while Yukino, Haruno, Yui, Shizuka and Meguri to stall time. Since she is needed to deliver the closing speech, the group & Hayama's clique decide to stall for time while Hachiman searches the campus for her. Hachiman begins to stand in the shoes of Minami to understand her and realizes that she wanted to be in higher hierachy in class but lost to Yumiko, then wanted something of equal cader like the title of chairman of a committe but doesn't want work load and responsibility, as she doen't have the ability or talent. Hence lost to Yukino. After some logical thinking and elimination of choice of places, Hachiman eventually finds Minami at the laboratory roof, to Minami's disappointment of not being found by someone popular. Hachiman realizes that she is sulking because Yukino stole the spotlight away from her, despite asking for her help. Hayato and Minami's clique consisting of Haruka and Yukko shows up to get her, although she refuses to budge. Seeing no other alternative, Hachiman craftily uses reverse psychology combined with Minami's true social reality plus some harsh scolding to guilt her into accepting her duty, using a tone which enrages Hayato to the point of violenty grabbing the front of his shirt and smacking him hard to the wall. Thus, Minami got what she desired: The school's idol defending her. Afterwards, the festival ended as Yui, Yukino, Haruno and Shizuka Hiratsuka gave their extra musical performance followed by Minami's closing speech while her sympathisers tried to cheer her up. In the light novel, Yukino told Hachiman that Minami shouldn't be forgiven for abandoning her responsibilities and running away. However, when she returned, it was as if she were a victim of whatever crude words Hachiman has just used and she even had Hayato and her two friends as her witnesses. This make her a perfect victim and Hachiman a criminal, drawing an immense sympathy from everyone and a deep loathing directed at the latter. Thus Yukino finalized that Hachiman saved her, which was also pointed out by Shizuka. Initially Hachiman disagreed but agreed since her claims to be seem true afterwards, not to mention Hayama's presence made it all possible. But Haruno claimed Hachiman to be humble. '''Athletic festival committee It was hinted that Minami was once again choosen as the chair person of the athletic festival committee with the same service club, student council and her Cultural planing committee friends(Haruka, Yukko) in the planing committee, which was not shown in the anime. It was mentioned in the light novel that she didn't receive any growth in any participation. Second Season zoku of anime Minami has only had brief cameos in season 2 and no real roles in any of them. In episode 1, she makes a brief on screen appearance in a reanimated rooftop incident, of her crying from Hachiman's harsh words and later in same episode, she can also she can be seen as a cameo in a bullet train to Kyoto and looking thrilled for the field trip. In episode 5 Minami's name is written on a paper by Hachiman, as a suitable person for candidacy of student council presidency by the suggestion of Saki Kawasaki. Her final appearance in the whole show is in episode 8 while Hachiman is giving his request to the service club of sonething genuine, he has a flashback of the students he's interacted with, one of which, was Minami, and he remembers watching her cry when he scolded her on the rooftop. Relationships According to Hachiman's observation, Minami is superficial towards everyone and others are likewise towards her. Hinting that everyone around her and herself are friends for name sake alone. Clique Minami is mentioned to be the leader of the second most influential clique which is next to Hayato's clique in hierachy. They made a sardonic laughter, when Yui shows her interest in becoming the planning committee member for the cultural festival. It was also mentioned (in Volume 6.5 and volume 7) that after the cultural festival, they darted stares at Hachiman with scorn, disgust and disdain for him. They would sneer/burst out laughing when their gaze met with Hachiman's. They would make stylish jokes of him and spread gossip about him, as they are in higher heirachy. Minami did not join in nor put a stop to her clique for this but instead just looked down in pain, indicating that she could neither agree nor disagree with anything but to feel the pain of the incident. None of the names of her current or first year clique members are made known to the audience. Haruka & Yukko In Volume 6 of light novel which is adapted in episode 10, Her conference friend's first name were mentioned to be Yukko ( Voiced by :Megu Sakuragawa ) and Haruka ( Voiced by :Miki Inoue). All of them call each other by their first name basis. Minami made sure that these two were in the same rank as she was in the cultural festival planing committee, as both of them sit together with Minami and Yukino in the conference room.There is a possibility of Yukko being her clique member in first year but now of different class. Both Haruka and Yukko are the members of Girls basket ball club and they also seems to have interest in Hayato. Yui Yuigahama Yui is also an acquaintance of Minami, and was a member of her clique in their first year. Yui tells Hachiman that both Minami and herself almost get along, Implying their difficulty to stay friends. Minami holds a grudge towards Yui, who she was friendly with in their first high school year, for joining the superior clique in the current class. This is seen by her sardonic laughter at Yui when seen with Hachiman in Firework festival. Hachiman noticed the bizzare difference in their attitudes towards each other, Yui was more or less friendlier while Minami looked a little distant. What ever the case Minami appears to maintain her relationship with Yui in face value, even-though Yui tries her best to be in good terms with her. But the latter Yui accepts that she too, hates Minami. Hayato Hayama Minami seems to be interested in Hayato, who is the most popular boy in the school, like most girls in the school. Thus she often tries to make appeals to him to get his approval. Minami was also recommended to the planing committee by Hayato himself. However, he was able to see through her facade, not to mention her incompetence and irresposibility, and mentally despises it.https://kyakka.wordpress.com/yahari-light-novel/volume-6/chapter-5/#part-5Hayama paused a few seconds. That transparent void made his following words more prominent. “Oh, I didn’t mean that, but the committee. I mean, the class is doing pretty well since Yumiko’s handling it.” Mixed in with those words, whether consciously or unconsciously, was a scant amount of poison. If Hayama had intentionally chosen to express his words that way, there was something behind them. The actual meaning would be something along the lines of “you sure it’s okay to be skipping out on committee work?” However he did stand up for her against Hachiman's crude words with violence. In Volume 6.5, again Hayato persuaded Minami to be the chairman of athletic festival committee, after witnessing Yukino, Yui, Meguri's constant persuation for Minami to take up the role Others Haruno Yukinoshita Minami wanted their commendation by the so-called legendary Haruno Yukinoshita. Minami put up her usual innocent facade in front of Haruno when the meet for the first time, however Haruno is able to read through her facade and purpously misleads her to teach her a lesson. Meguri Shiromeguri Minami wanted the commendation of student council president. At first, Meguri was excited to see Minami volunteer for the chairman but she soon showed her regret for letting Minami to go with her plan of letting the committee to slack off with their respectiveclass preparation. She was dumbfounded when Minami handed over power of attorney to Yukino. Even though Meguri didn't comment anything, she was also shocked and speechless when Yukino recommended Minami to be the athletic festival chairwoman, Meguri also stated her concern of things not to be ended like cultural festival planing committee with Yukino's recommendation but however, went with Yukino and Yui to persuade her to be the chair person. Yumiko Miura Minami bears a great enimity towards Yumiko for her higher hierachy position and her close relationship with Hayato but doesn't show it. However Hayato and Hachiman was able to read it from her words. On the other hand, Yumiko doesn't bother about Minami much, and most likely only views her as just a classmate, but she does shows concern for her after Hachiman's severe tounge slash aimed at her. Yukino Yukinoshita Minami tried to take help from Yukino after learning her ability but later grew jealous of her taking the spot light. Minami finally took a stand over Yukino by including Haruno in the planing committee to which Yukino was relutant from the begining. Minami also jabbed at Yukino for her unsettling relationship with her older sister. Yukino also didn't seems to have Minami in good light, as she can see through her personality and intenions. But Yukino still recommended Minami to become the athletic festival chair person which Minami did after Hayato's persuasion. However, they did not contact each other yet after the festival. Hachiman Hikigaya Minami and Hachiman have an unpleasant relationship. Minami immediately looks down on Hachiman when she first set her eyes on him at the fireworks festival, which can be seen at her smirk that made Hachiman feels he was stared at by a court marshall. Minami views Hachiman as a social outcast and a loser. Hachiman is fully aware of Minami's true personality as arrogant, irresponsible self-centered, and incompetent for anything meaningful as the chairperson. After failing in her duty as a chairperwoman she runs away and hide, causing another disaster for the cultural festival. When Hachiman manages to find her, she resents him for it as she longs for someone popular to do so. Even when the popular Hayato, along with her two friends coax her to return, she is reluctant to budge. Seeing no other option, Hachiman uses an array of harsh critisms on her to make her realize her unworthiness, not to mention to scapegoat himself on her behalf, causing the normally amiable Hayato to violently slam him on the wall. Seeing that, she finally agree to return to her duty. Hachiman's sacrifice makes her his "perfect victim", as Yukino points, drawing immense sympathy from his fellow 2-F classmates and planning committee members. In the light novel, Minami would neither join nor stop her clique members from badmouthing Hachiman, but she wears a downcast expression every time his name is mentioned, as she is still unable to forget his harsh words during the rooftop incident. In Volume 6.5, they exchanged a word or two in a sports festival planning committee meeting. Yui also notices Minami's hatred towards Hachiman. Addressed / Nick names Sagamin by Yui Yuighama Gallery 11.jpg|Minami's anger at the unpopular Hachiman being the person who finds her when she hides on the rooftop. Imas.jpg|Minami surprised at Yukino's laughter at Hachiman's request for the festival's motto Minami Sagami'sMinami's reques.jpg|Minami's request for the service club Minami as the committee chairman.jpg|The culture festival commitee chairwoman Aftermath.jpg|Aftermath of her confrontation with Hachiman, Minami in tears while her sympathizes give her support Minami.jpg|Minami Sagami's brief cameo in season 2 Quotes *“Don’t put me together with the likes of you…”-Minami Sagami to Hikigaya Hachiman Trivia * Fulfilling Minami's request was the worst social suicide done by Hachiman, drawing loathing from his fellow 2-F classmates and the cultural festival planning commitee members. Yukino teasingly pointed that Hachiman became the most hated person in the school, although this was questionable. Fortunately, this soon faded as time passed. * Minami's facade is seen through by Hachiman, Hayato, Yukino, and Haruno as noted by the light novel. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Class 2F Category:Sobu High School